The present invention is directed to security systems, and more particularly to an interactive security system providing advanced services at low cost.
The present invention is further directed to earthquake notification, and more particularly to a system and method for providing notification of impending earthquakes in a manner that maximizes warning time and at the same time initiates safety precautions.
The invention is also directed to a wireless system incorporating an earthquake notification feature, and more generally to wireless security systems.
In accordance with the present invention, an earthquake notification is sent via wireless link to subscriber homes equipped with wireless receivers, not only notifying the subscriber of an imminent earthquake or other hazard but also effecting other actions, e.g., emergency utility shut-off. The system is also capable of monitoring the status of conditions at the home and communicating those to a subscriber via pager or other such device, and may even include the ability for the subscriber to remotely control certain home security or other functions.